Hidden Arsenal
by Kitty Kat Mac
Summary: [One Shot] At a routine border stop, Team Gai realises that there's more than meets the eye about Tenten. R&R.


I thought of this when I lost my cell phone and had to look through everything I was wearing and tear apart my room to find it. This is my first **posted** Naruto fic, so be gentle. I have a longer one that I'm working on in my head if this goes over well enough.

Summary: At a routine border check, Team Gai learns that there's a whole lot more to their Weapons Mistress than meets the naked eye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Warnings: None really... Rated 'K+' only 'cuz Neji swears once.

* * *

Hidden Aresnal

Team Gai was on a mission. To escort the Minister of Trade to Konoha for trade negotiations, the team headed to Mist Country. As they reached the Country border, customs officials stopped them.

"We need to check all weapons entering the nation. There have been reports of stolen weapons getting smuggled into the area." The four ninjas nodded obligingly. Gai-sensei, Lee, and Neji all handed over their weapons pouches and quickly crossed the border. They nearly began walking away when Tenten's voice stopped them.

"Chotto matte! I'm not done yet." Turning around they realised that the kunoichi would have slightly more weapons than the rest and patiently waited. Smiling in thanks, Tenten handed over the pouch strapped to her leg and unwound her two scrolls, running her hands over them, causing a vast amount of weapons to appear.

"We're gonna need some back-up here." One officer said pulling his radio out. After he confirmed that backup was on the way, Tenten sheepishly smiled.

"Do you _really_ need to see all of my weapons?" She cocked her head to one side and gave the officers the puppy eyes that usually got her what she wanted from the men of Team Gai. Unfortunately, the officers were much harder.

"Sorry kid gotta see 'em all." Tenten nodded with a resigned sigh.

"Just thought I'd try to be nice is all." Her teammates looked on in wonder. Tenten had more weapons? They all thought confused. They had no idea where she could keep more weapons. It was then that they watched as Tenten reached into her hair and produced half a dozen Senbon, three from behind each bun. Then she hitched up her shirt two inches off the waist of her pants with one hand and with the other undid a belt that no one knew even existed. A dozen Kunai came into view circling her waist, all point-to-point and hilt-to-hilt to prevent any chance of getting stabbed. At the back centre of the belt she had holstered what looked like an ordinary fan. Opening it, Tenten showed them all its metal boning that was usable as retractable daggers. It was an offensive and defensive weapon they all noticed. The bones could allow her to catch a small weapon as it aimed for her and the bones were excellent for close range and projectile attacking that could do a lot of damage. Lee and Gai-Sensei both had gaping mouths, and though his face remained impassive, Neji's eyes were wide in shock as well. They watched further as she whipped five Shurinken from behind her canteen.

"I knew she carried weapons, I didn't know she was a fucking armoury." He muttered.

"Lee-san, without all those weapons, she could give you a run for your money at speed." Gai-sensei said softly to Lee, who just nodded mutely.

"Hold on, I still have more." Tenten muttered absently. By now a line had built up behind her, and passer-bys were stopping to view the spectacle on both sides of the border. Oblivious to them all, Tenten reached into the uppers of her shoes that surrounded her legs and whipped out a dozen Kunai from each and then sat on the ground sliding the bottoms of her shoes and pulled out another half-dozen Shuriken between the two shoes. Standing up, Tenten quickly patted herself down before proudly announcing,

"THAT'S ALL OF 'EM!" The officers handed her her weapons pouch and scrolls that they had already finished and began on the fifty-some-odd weapons she'd removed from various places on her person. Once the Officers pronounced her weapons all allowed into the nation, she grinned and thanked them. The Officers all were looking at the Weapons Mistress with a mixture of respect fear and something that no one could name. The rest of Team Gai all looked at each other, their eyes all asking the same silent question.

'Did _you_ know about that?' They all shook their heads 'No.' and turned back to see if their beloved weapons wielding psychopath was ready to head out yet. The momentary silent question they shared cost them dearly. By the time they'd turned back a split second later, all of her weapons were cleared off the table and she had both arms behind her head, tucking her Senbon back into one of her buns, the other three held between her teeth.

"You ready?" She asked, her voice muffled by the needles in her mouth. The three men nodded numbly, all shocked into speechlessness by the sudden appearance of her arsenal and its equally shcoking disappearance. She set off jovially ahead of them, her hands tucked behind her head, humming a tune. The others followed behind her, their eyes all trained to her back each looking for any hint of the mass arsenal they just saw and finding no evidence at all. Suddenly Tenten turned around and began walking backward, aware of their eyes watching her.

"What?" She asked innocently. "WHAT?" She asked louder. She turned away from them walking still and said simply. "A girl's gotta know how to protect herself…"

_FIN_

* * *

That was fun. Hopefully, I'm not the only one who hides things in weird places on her person. If you made it this far, then to say R&R would be redundant. So review please! 

Kitty Kat Mac


End file.
